Just A Girl
by Toni van Dyne
Summary: Amelia Huang was born into a universe where men in metal suits could be superheroes, people with godlike powers can fall from the sky, and people with genetic mutations can obtain superpowers. Amelia happened to fall under one of those categories. Her genetic mutation gave her the ability to turn into a wolf. And somehow, that caught the attention of a secret government group.


_Oh I'm just a girl, my apologies_  
_What I've become is so burdensome_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, lucky me_  
_Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

-Just A Girl; **by No Doubt**

* * *

The crowds bustling through New York were as unobservant as always.

Murmured insults and curses filled the ears of the figure shoving her way through an ocean of people, dirty looks and hateful glares followed those murmured voices, as well, irritated knowing that the figure was not only unapologetic in her shoving, but using what they considered unnecessary force just to get through.

Amelia felt her heart pounding in her chest, her lungs burning, and her legs aching. She had to keep going, though. It was an emergency, and she was already _so close_ to her destination. She _had_ to keep going. She could faintly hear her feet pounding on the sidewalk, the sound almost clear as day over the usual New York noise. She tried to keep her breathing as steady as possible, despite her instincts telling her to breathe deeper.

Finally she saw her destination. The hospital. It was so close, all Amelia had to do was cross the street and she'd _be_ _there_. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed her cell phone to check the time; it had only been half an hour since she left her apartment. It felt like Amelia's heart skipped a beat. She should be able to make it. But the longer she fought against the crowds, the chances of her getting to the hospital on time seemed less and less likely.

Amelia's fingers gripped her cell phone tightly as she forced herself to move quicker. She _had_ to move quickly. She _had_ to. The more she pushed her way through the crowds, the more her body was beginning to tremble. She felt a familiar restlessness form in the pit of her stomach, a flush slowly spreading across her body. Obvious signs of what she knew would and _could_ happen next. Signs she dreaded, especially in such a public area. Amelia could control them for the most part, but the more emotional she got, the less she weaker her control got.

"You're almost there," Amelia whispered, swallowing thickly. Using her free hand, she brushed some of her hair out of her face. She didn't have time to go about her usual routine before she got the notification. She'd barely been conscious when she first received it. It took her mind a moment to really process what she was reading. "Just cross up ahead, and you'll be in the clear," she murmured, her voice trembling. Giving a small nod, she decided to go with that. It was a plan. The first _real_, _cohesive_ plan she thought of since leaving. Pushing her way toward the edge of the sidewalk, Amelia hurried her pace to where she was slowly jogging. That increased the pounding of her heart. She could feel it thudding against her chest. The burning in her lungs only intensified and the aching in her legs became a burning sensation, as well.

When she got close to her cross, she felt a wave of relief wash over her, but the restlessness, that itching in the pit of her stomach, only got worse. She was feeling excited but terrified. Those two emotions never mix well. Letting out a trembling breath, Amelia tried desperately to calm herself down. She couldn't let herself lose control. The relief that washed over Amelia when she reached the crosswalk was indescribable. Now all she had to do was wait for the signal to go, and she'd _finally_ make it to the hospital.

"Thank God," she muttered. Her fingers tapped against her side, an unconscious way of her trying to distract herself. Swallowing thickly, Amelia all but scowled when she felt the tightness in her throat. The excitement and terror she felt were still there, lingering in the pits of her stomach. Closing her eyes, Amelia took in a deep breath and let it out evenly from her mouth. When the light changed for passersby to cross, she nearly sprinted across the street. The sounds of her feet hitting the ground were louder that time, drowning out more of the quiet curses and insults. She didn't have time to deal with them. She didn't have time for their looks or their hateful remarks. Once at the other side, she shoved her way through more crowds of people until she finally made that turn to the hospital. Amelia could see cars coming and going, people leaving and exiting. It didn't look too busy, which was a relief. Hurrying through the parking lot, she maneuvered through parked cars, being careful not to rush out when cars were moving. Making it safely to the hospital's entrance, Amelia felt the corners of her mouth quirk up, a small smile forming on her face.

_It's now or never,_ she thought. Without a moment's hesitation, Amelia walked into the hospital, her excitement spreading throughout her entire body.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**I know this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry for that. I was having a bit of writer's block so I tried putting out whatever I could. If you guys have any constructive criticism you'd like to give, I'm all for it. For me, that'll help me improve my writing and how the story turns out.**

**Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the laptop I'm typing on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**Just in case I do a poor job describing Amelia in this story, I did use the "bio" or "profile" page to post a more in-depth description of her. So you guys can go there in case there's any confusion or whatever.**

**If you've got any random facts or whatever you'd like to leave in the reviews, leave a PM.**

**With that, I'll see you guys later,**

**Toni van Dyne**


End file.
